Soul Craft
by Xeires
Summary: Xeires faces the end of his empire against The 3 mighty gods of Runescape! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 Deserters

_Deserters_

_The world of runescape is filled with people today, all of which have some business, job, or assignment to be doing. Two of which stand out by fame amongst the crowd._

_Xeires is the leader of the two, he is given orders by Zamorak himself. Xeirax is his follower and Zamorak's Fist. They are feared as well as looked up to in the crowd that fills Runescape._

_Abandoned Chaos temple southern varrock, 3hours from sunset_

"Xeires, why!? Why did you betray us!?..."

"Fool!! You know I would never leave Zamorak and join you!" Xeires removes his sword from the lifeless renegade leader….

"You know that you could sharpen that sword every now and then."

"Well he can always get another and use that from the weapon rack and just because you've been promoted doesn't mean you can't make fowl remarks to Xeires!!!"

"Y-yes s-sir!" The Zamorakian lieutenant takes a dragon dagger and slowly cuts an X on his forearm among several other X shaped scars.

"Let that be a lesson you idiot!!"

"Enough bickering Xeirax! We still have work to do. Lieutenant! Take your men and move south and search around the champion's guild. But stay hidden! We don't need any wannabe heroes to take care of as well as the deserters. Xeirax! You make sure these bodies are hung from trees bearing Zamorakian armor so nobody else will try and double cross Zamorak!!!"

_Castle Varrock, several hours after sunset_

"Captain Debonair!!!"

Debonair hangs up his training sword next to the rack and examines the practice dummy "Yes private Gorn?"

"We found 9 bodies hung from trees all wearing Zamorak armor." He takes out a skull with a dragon dagger through it. "W-we found t-this next to the only one not carrying a dragon sword"

Captain Debonair takes the skull and starts shivering with fear. "……..X-xei…i..res…" Debonair fall to the floor, unconscious.

"X-xeires? by god!" Private Gorn drops his weapon and shield and runs as if a greater demon was on his heels off torwards the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunters

_The Hunters_

_The king is worried that Xeires has become active in the town of varrock. That he might be praying on or have to kill any innocent players that are in his way as this is a hub city that lots of new players hang out on._

_Varrock Throne room, afternoon_

"Sir, we should send patrols all over varrock and triple the guard at the entrances."

"Very well Debonair, but what about the surrounding towns? We don't have enough men and neither do they, and they don't even know about his sudden activity!!!

"W-we could hire mercs or h-hunters."

"Gorn? You look pale. Have you gone to the infirmary?"

"I'll do that later debonair sir, but your highness? We need more men so how bout it?

The king ponders for a second. "There are a few hunters who are famous for killing demons and dragons that have strayed out of they're habitat before. They should know how to deal with Zamorak's minions and possibly help us with Xeires."

_Draynor village outskirts, 2 hours later_

_Three hunters, Vande, the warrior. Remi, the rogue, and Xeirei the archer. Creep among the shadows of the trees._

Remi peers out from a large oak. "I see our mark, she's over by that fence, near Draynor Manor."

"Bout time! I'm itching to use this newly sharpened dragon 2h sword!!!"

"I'll use these rune arrows to distract her and you two get ready with our pit trap. We'll get this pair of baby dragons back home soon."

"Then I'll use my sword to take out that black wizard."

_A poisoned rune arrow flies into the black wizards back dropping him onto the ground. Then the dragons coming out of they're trance smell dead meat next to 2 oaks near the road._

_The Baby dragons hungrily approach the dead sheep and fall into a cage within the pit._

"Tis done, now I'll pull up this rope and I'll deliver these dragons back to their mother!"

"Good luck remi!" Xeirei approaches the pit and drops another piece of meat in the cage.

"I took care of the wizard so we're all done here!" Vande hands Xeirei a strange amulet showing a skull and with a dragon dagger piercing it.

Remi takes the amulet and examines it for a second. "Never seen it!"

Xeirei looking at the amulet feels a dark force emanating from the amulet. "…That amulet………" Xeirei then sees a familiar face, her brother's face, the face of Xeires…..

"Xeirei? are you ok?"

"Yes i'm fine but i believe we should destroy this amulet."

"Wait!!! I bring a message from the king of Varrock!" He hands Vande the message.

_Dear Vande and company,_

_Zammorack and his right hand man have become active in Varrock. We're short on troops so we're requesting aid. We will pay handsomely for all your help._

_Signed: The King of Varrock_

"What's it say?" Remi asks with a confused face.

"It says we got another mission, one against Zammorack!" He looks at his team with grim face. "We need to help hunt down Xeires..."


	3. Chapter 3 The Calling Card

Calling Card

_The Skull with a dragon dagger through it is Xeires' calling card. He leaves this when he is finished with his business that was given to him by Zammorak._

_Wilderness, sundown_

"I have stepped up the deadline for the invasion."

Xeires strolls along towards a small destroyed building with hundreds of burnt bones scattered along the ground. "Come to me, our master is ready for the invasion, NOW!!!"

_Wilderness ditch, night_

"Fight 1on1?"

"Yeah, bring it on!"

"Die!"

"Ambush the noob!"

_Silence_

"Noooo!"

"Demon!"

"Run!"

"Kill it!"

"OMG! Its an army of demons lvls 82 92 and 98!!!"

_A short massacre occurs. Noobs died and the more experienced players lasted longer but were overwhelmed. The npc creatures fell as well. In the end, 162 players were dead. 7 rats were dead. 9 lesser demons were dead. 11 greater demons were dead. _

"This area is clear; varrock is moments away from our grasp. Mwahahahahaha!!!"

"Xeires, there is 300 guards who stand in our way as well as 75 players."

"It matters not, Talfar, move onto the city!!!

_The demons clash with the varrock defenders. Guards falling left and right, arrows and spells flying towards the demonic horde. Then a guard tower falls on top of a few guards and a player. 25 more players come rushing out of the entrance._

"Bwahahaha! Fear the mighty Xeires!"

_Xeires doges a flame wave and parries against 2 rune arrows. Then sidesteps a rune mace and beheads the wielder. He rolls left and throws 3 adamant darts killing a wizard. He rushes another warrior stabbing him in the heart. He Parries another arrow and takes a blow in the left arm by a granite maul. _

"You'll pay for that!" _He takes out a poisoned dagger and runs the player through leaving the dagger in his chest. _

_The battle rages on, and both sides have lost many and the walls have been breached._

_The Varrock guards all lay dead except 27 and 9 players. The demons have crushed the walls and destroyed the towers. 4 other building lay in ruins. About 20 demons remain along with the mighty Xeires._

"Xeires, we shall retreat before we all fall!"

"Very well, Xeirax should be done with his goal as well. We're done here, lets return for our debriefing."

_Varrock North wall remains, sunrise_

"Captain Debonair, we are rebuilding the wall and a chunk of the museum. They seem to have stolen an artifact but we have no idea what, as the records of what is in the museum were destroyed and the curator is hurt, badly. All that's there is a skull with a dagger through it, which appears to be Xeires' calling card."

"Our first priority is to repair the walls and recruit more men." The captain then heads for the castle.

_The wall is being repaired by a few workers and some players as well. The hunters have prepared to face Xeires and are patrolling the willderness ditch along with a few players and some guards._


	4. Chapter 4 Questionable Loyalty

_Questionable Loyalty_

_The loyalty of a member of Zammorak has a questionable loyalty. Xeirax and Xeires are assigned to track him down and kill him, For he holds the artifact stolen from varrock._

_Level 25 wilderness, morning_

"We must move on to the lower levels of the wilderness."

"Yes, Xeirax, you seem to be right.

_The two continue farther south into the level 7 wilderness when they see the traitorous Gale Arm Jeal. _

"Haha, it seems Jeal has been caught by the patrolling guards."

Xeires stares at the female archer among the 3 guards.

"Something wrong Xeires?"

"Yes, it seems by sister, I one of those guards. I can't help you in this."

"What the hell does that mean? We were both sent on this task!!!"

Xeires continues to stare at his sister unflinchingly.

Xeirax shrugs and continues to the ditch "guess I'm on my own here."

"I betrayed Zamorak! I even have something taken from you!"

Private Gorn's eyes glow with hopefulness.

"Gorn, Xeirei, we got…."

"What is it Private Tyler? ...Tyler?"

Tyler falls dead on the ground with a dragon dagger protruding from his back.

"Gorn, a warrior of Zammorak!" Xeirei aims her crossbow at Xeirax and fires a rune bolt.

_Xeirax knocks aside the oncoming bolt with his free hand, then rushes with inhuman speed, running Gorn through with a dragon short sword, while pulling a dragon scimitar out of his sheath with his off hand. Jeal brings up his dragon halberd and parries the scimitar. Xeirei crosses the ditch firing bolts back at Xeirax as she retreats. _

"Intruder! We have an Intruder!!!" Xeirei yells as she back steps towards the incomplete north wall.

_Jeal parries both Xeirax's slash and jab and kicks at Xeirax's feet trying to trip him. Xeirax jumps up and brings down his blades hard on the halberd almost cutting it in half. Then quickly elbows bashes Jeal's helm with the hilt of the short sword. Jeal dazed, shoves Xeirax back with his halberd and falls backwards on his back. 3 guards cross the ditch and enter the fray. 1 of the guards run right into Xeirax's short sword and then falls lifeless to the ground. Another parries Xeirax's scimitar with relative ease but is hit again hard enough to dislodge his weapon from his hand, then run through with a short sword. The third blocks the short sword with his shield and kicks the short sword out of Xeirax's hand. Xeirax then slides past the guard beheading him on the way._

_Xeirei, still firing bolts at Xeirax (with no effect) is now trying to light one of the bolts on fire and then she shoots it into the air witch sounds the bell on the varrock church. Xeirax noticing this, rushes Jeal shoving him back to the ground and bangs his head on the ground a few times til his pulse is gone._

_Xeirax catches another of Xeirei's bolts and hurls it like a dart into her right shoulder. She falls to the ground clutching the wound trying to halt the bleeding._

_By the time the guards get to the scene Xeirax and Xeires had reached the level 17 wilderness and were still going deeper with they're artifact. Xeires feeling happy that the mission was accomplished and wasn't seen by his sister and she only received a minor injury. While Xeirax was feeling angry that he had to fight them alone and receive minor wounds while Xeires didn't even participate and they'll both get the same amount of credit._


	5. Chapter 5 A Line in the Sand

_A Line in the Sand_

_Talfar, Xeires, Xeirax, Menardi, and Scorv have been sent to Al Kharad. Menardi used a demonic dragon blade. Scorv is the scout of the bunch and uses a crossbow. They were sent to find out what happened to Satroes and his legion._

_The group was in the desert, a few corpses lay scattered along the desert. They were hiding behind a dune while a raging sand storm ravaged this area of desert. Even the Al Kharad streets were empty besides a few lvl2 man's or women's corpses._

_There they sat, for 7 hours, just waiting for the storm to pass. Some unlucky noobs were curious as to why the toll gate guards were not at they're post. Several noobs and a lvl80 opened the gate, they took a few steps and were then killed instantly by the sand storm it did 8 damage per tenth of a second which killed them all._

_Finally, the sandstorm subsided; the group pressed on avoiding any innocents in the city and went to the eastern wall of the Al Kharad castle. They found corpses of demons and hobgoblins lying along the ground. A goblin chieftain, Satroes, and another hobgoblin were missing. They decided that Xeires should go in and check the Al Kharad dungeons. It would be strange for a demon, heavily wounded human, a person with a demonic influence flowing from him and his weapon or a half psychotic person with a cross bow come in and be allowed in the dungeons._

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Xeires entered the castle and was allowed into the dungeon for 2 bribes of 2.5k to the jail guards and was even given some rotten food to throw at the prisoners.

"Hey, sick face!"

"Hey, you no call a goblin chieftain a… is that rotten food?"

"Shove off goblin, the hobgoblin needs the food more dan you sick face!"

_Xeires rolls the food and the goblin and hobgoblin happily eat their small snack._

"So, what happened?"

"We were set up! As soon as we left the tower our route home was heavily guarded by a female that resembles you and a well built man with a 2h sword and about 20 guards."

"Sorry Satroes, we must have made them worry and increase the security of not only varrock, but Falador too."

"Apology, accepted… but you won't like me after I give you the package." Satroes rolls a dull orb over to Xeires.

_The orb began to glow and Xeires heard a demonic voice_.

_The great warriors of Zammorak are destined to tear apart Runescape by the seams. The Greater will begin his attack and mortally wound the Tactical Genius, but he will be able to preserve his own life to 10,000 more years. The battle will rage on, unless the soon to be enlightened intervenes._

"Damnit! Not only is Xeirax gonna attack me but Xeirei will participate as well."

"Xeirei?"

"She's my sister and she is the only one who can match either me or Xeirax's power."

"Oh no,"

"If Xeirax is gonna kill me, then he's gonna make a move on my allies as well."

"And that means?"

"Zammorak sent Menardi and Talfar as well."

_Without a second after finishing his sentence, Xeires grabs the jail door and bashes the goblin chieftain in the head fore he tends to like Xeirax more. The guards rush in and are met with a flame wave by Satroes and the other is bashed into the wall by a hobgoblin._

_Satroes steals the guards' equipment and the hobgoblin only takes off the armor and breaks off a leg of the table to use as a club._

"Tis crude, but it'll suffice for me."

"Good, because Menardi should have died by now but the demon might last longer."

_The 3 rush out of the castle and Xeirax jumps out from around a corner with his weapons drawn only to be met with a flame wave._

_The hobgoblin picks up Xeirax and hurls him against the wall and follows the other 2._

_The scene before them is a demon fighting off about 35 other goblins. They quickly jump into the fray dodging and weaving in and out of the goblin ranks taking down the more serious threats like the higher level and better equipped goblins._

_Players seeing as an opportunity to test they're skills jump in to fight these strangely leveled up goblins with adamant equipment. _

_About 100 more lvl65 goblins all equipped with rune items pour from the north. They are met with 35 lesser demons from the east. The 2 forces clash and battle each other viciously to the death. Neither sides were gaining any ground and the players thought this to be a unique event and picked sides while others watched. The more experienced tried to fight the level 115 Xeirax, level 120 Xeires or the level 400 demon. All died against the mighty 3._

_More and more goblins and demons clashed from Al Kharad all the way to the level 50 wilderness, further north was demon controlled. Further west and south were goblin territory. The demons were getting the dragons, skeletons, and hobgoblins to fight with them. The goblins got the imps, hill giants, and zombies to fight with them. While the other races defended their own territory that the sides claimed as part of their empire._

_Xeirei and some guards tried to hold off the creatures in the town of varrock while the others in her company fought at Lumbridge and Falador. While Al Kharad was in chaos, this was where the battle began and the buildings were all mostly burned down torn apart or crushed by the demons. The castle had become a ruin. All the npcs left and opened up businesses in Lumbridge or Varrock. _

_Xeirax jumped up and landed on the shoulders of a demon and cut off both of its arms. The demon was then finished off by the rats. Xeirax then fell in line with the zombies and were fighting off hordes of skeletons coming up out of the grave yards all over they're territory. He took a jab in the lower fore arm but shook it off and continued cutting down the skeletons where they stood._

_Xeires walked calmly with about 200 hobgoblins hiding behind him in a forest. He was approaching a red dragon's lair. He used the gift of toungs and recruited about 4 red dragons who then flew into the wilderness to secure it._

_Talfar moved through the level 23 wilderness along with all they're allies along with 1 red dragon and they fought and killed many goblins and rats. The imps were teleporting around and giving the group a hard time. They're little hit and teleport plan was failing as they kept accidentally teleporting under a demons foot or right in a cone of fire._

_It was done, the whole wilderness was under Xeires' control. Yet the battle continued to rage on._

_And Xeires never received a mortal wound. While the prophecy still happend, just not between 2 people. While Xeirei still didn't intervene..._


	6. Chapter 6 The Intervention

_The Intervention_

_Varrock square, noon_

_The war swings heavily in the favor of Xeires. But his great victory will be short lived._

"Xeirei, the time to attack is now!" The guard then stares at Xeirei… he knows something isn't right here.

"I know that I can't beat my brother. I need a weapon, a weapon not seen by mortal eyes since the first time my father came into existence…"

_All the guards know what Xeirei is planning; they are all shivering with fear as she spoke._

"…this weapon can only be found farther under the tombs of the barrows brothers."_ The only thing that is on Xeirei's mind as she says this is that she might not be the chosen one._

_The only ones that agree with Xeirei's plan are 4 white knights, 1 varrock guard, and a mysterious warrior in black robes leaning against the wall with a dragon 2h sword leaning beside him._

_Everyone is doubtful about this man as he has hidden all of his features in his robe. As well as an aura of… something else around him._

"Very well, we move to the barrows!"

_The barrows, night_

_The group trudges through the barrows and are not encountered by anything. This extremely bothers Xeirei as she thought that the barrows would probably kill them all._

…_Yet they encountered nothing the whole way til they reached the tombs…_

_A strange voice is heard as they move through the tomb._

"You're kidding me, this is too easy. I can't believe that these barrows brothers can't handle a couple demons."

"Sir Valdir, your commander is approaching."

"What, why would Soldin be here when he was the one that sent us?"

_3 black knight rush around the corner and attacks the group._

_The white knights engage the black knights; the black knights parry the valiant white knights attacks. The black robed warrior had no problem cutting them down as it seemed that they seemed to lower their weapons as he attacked._

"Hey, sir…….."

_The black robed figure cut him down before he could finish his sentence. He then continued to strike down the goblins, black knights and demons. But before he could take another step, the varrock guard rushed him and pinned him against the wall while disarming him with his free hand._

These guards knew you; I can tell that you're hiding something! Now out with …" The guard never finished his sentence for he was run through along with the robed figure by a warrior in dragon armor. That warrior was Xeirax.


	7. Chapter 7 The Real Chosen One

_The Real Chosen One_

_Barrows tomb, midnight_

_The 2 stared at each other swords drawn. Xeirei knew she was at a disadvantage as she only was able to wield rune swords due to her specialization in archery. She also had to face a warrior who has been on this world for 5 human lifetimes using melee._

_Xeirax lunged first for he knew he would probably win this fight. Xeirei parried against Xeirax's flurry of strikes and lunges. She had to come up with a plan before she was defeated._

_Xeirax tried to disarm his opponent with his scimitar which was concealed behind him in a sheath. He attacked her with a few empty over head strikes then came out with a scimitar and lifted the rune sword out of her hands. _

"Hahaha! Hmmm, I thought defeating Xeires' sister would be so much harder than this!"

_But before he could deliver the final blow, he was bashed aside with the flat edge of a dragon long sword. _

"What the? I thought I killed you when I ran that guard and you with my sword!

"You can't beat me for I've been all over the runescape world 100 times more than you have!" The robbed warrior delivered a few empty strikes to keep Xeirax busy.

"Tiradeor, I thought you were on my side!?"

_Xeirax and Tiradeor fought there in the barrows tombs each parrying each others strikes. Tiradeor then ducked below Xeirax's strike and brought up his leg knocking Xeirax's long sword out of his hand. Xeirax jumped off the walls of the corridor til he had some distance between the two._

_The 2 warriors used a fire blast on their weapons at the same time and charged. Tiradeor brought his sword down upon Xeirax who slid under the weapon and sent Tiradeor airborne towards the center room. By the time Tiradeor recovered Xeirax was 6 feet away from him and Tiradeor was unarmed. So Tiradeor pushed open the door to the central room and kicked the central chest awakening the final barrows brother. He made haste to position the barrows brother in front of the door he came in._

"You're life ends here thief!"

_Xeirax stormed into the room and brought his sword down upon the barrows brother. The 2 fought against each other as Tiradeor watched them while standing near the chest. When the final barrows brother was slain, Tiradeor wasted no time opening the chest and found an axe belonging to one of the barrows brothers. _

_Xeirax then knew this warrior's plan and dodged the axe and returned the attack making a nice cut through the robe only to discover him to be wearing dragon armor. The first blood between the 2 was spilt and it made Tiradeor go mad with fury! He then made a several wild swings against Xeirax which happened to hit him twice. _

_Xeirei wasted no time watching the 2 battle and she found a discarded crystal bow from the battle and took it. As she examined it, she found that it was half used up. She then proceeded to the doorway of the central room and watched to see who would win._

_Tiradeor went to strike Xeirax for the finishing blow, but Xeirax slid his foot knocking out Tiradeor's feet out from under him. The 2 now were both injured and their armor was all dented and had holes in them. They now were reduced to fists unless given the chance to retrieve their weapons._

_Xeirei chose to fire an arrow at both pinning them to the wall. She fired one on Xeirax for she knew he was a threat first. It caught both of the warriors off guard and Xeirax was pinned to the ground. Tiradeor retrieved his axe and went over to finish Xeirax off, but was cut off by and arrow whizzing past his ear._

"Let me finish off this fool!"

"How do I know you won't turn on me as soon as you do?"

_Tiradeor stood for a moment; he was trying to figure out how he could explain how he killed her father, politely. He decided to drop his weapon and dig instead._

"I highly doubt this be a time to dig Tiradeor!"

"Well I highly suggest we start, if you want to know why. Put your hand upon the floor and feel for anything strange."

_Xeirei did this and felt many small tremors made by large creatures above them. She then grabbed a spade and commenced digging right alongside Tiradeor._

"1 question though, how would you know where to dig?"

"Wouldn't you think that the person who buried a very powerful item know where to bury it!?"

"Good point!"

_They felt a few small tremors a few rooms away as they dug. They found a long box. Tiradeor quickly picked it up and opened it up and took out the rusty sword and as soon as he did, Xeirei had her question of the chosen one being her or not; was answered by the rusty sword glowing bright red as he lifted it out._

_Hundreds of skeletons poured into the room. They were quickly surrounded. Even with the great sword, it wouldn't help fighting an army. And besides, skeletons could never compare to the size of the tremor that first entered… and that wasn't the only one of that size._


	8. Chapter 8 The End of Days

_The End of Days_

_Tiradeor and Xeirei fought the skeletons for hours. They kept pouring in like tsunamis. Xeirei was tiring rapidly while Tiradeor was almost spent by the time the skeletons stopped pouring in. The room was filled with bones and Xeirax was still pinned to the wall yelling out suggestions and comments for if they fell, he fell. Xeirei slid to the ground, she was drenched in sweat. Tiradeor was so tired; he looked as if he would die right then and there of exhaustion._

_Xeires smiled to himself for he had defied the prophecy and runescape was coming apart by the seams. He smiled to himself that the only 3 that could stop him stood trapped in a crypt. Xeirax was pinned to the wall and was almost unconscious from loss of blood. Tiradeor's old bones could not handle the weight of what had been brought upon him. Xeirei stood the most chance of defeating him. Yet she was lost and confused about what had happened all around her and what she had to do to make it all end._

_The hordes that had fought for Xeirax were on the brink of destruction. Varrock had almost fallen under the pressure of losing Falador and Al Kharad. Lumbridge had become a ruin that was still being fought for. The hunters that had been with Xeirei were about to have a tragic end on being sent to the ruin of Lumbridge with 50 guards. They were to find out what happened to the town and render assistance if necessary. For they knew nothing of what had transpired there._

_The demons sat waiting for the 3 so called heroes to emerge from the small tomb. For they had backed off and allowed them to feel secure so they would leave the crypt and be in a larger area that the demons could fit in. _

"Xeirei, y-you must take this blade and finish off your brother Xeires…if not, Runescape will be at an end."

_And with these last words, the chosen one had faded away from the lands of Runescape._

_Xeirei never got the chance for Zammorak will have betrayed Xeires and put the KBD and about 500 black dragons set off to reclaim the lands that Xeires had taken._

_Saradomin had also sent thousands of white knights to battle Xeires' horde._

_Guthix sent off his apocalyptic knights to do battle with the hordes that plagued Runescape and make sure the other gods took back only their domains._

_The battles that occurred all over Runescape were brutal and had destroyed most of all Runescape's natural wonders. Falador had been rebuilt and was used as an HQ for Saradomin. _

_The KBD ravaged the lands destroying everything in the wilderness that represented Xeires. Many of the demons turned with Zammorak and fought against Xeires as well._

_Xeires fought against 5 apocalyptic knights and won with only a few scratches. His small armies of hobgoblins were defeated and his Demonic Tower, previously known as the wizards' tower: was soon left defenseless._

_Xeires fled from his tower with some surviving hobgoblins and demons as his personal bodyguards. They were met with Xeirei's friends and the 50 guards alongside them. The battle was short but Xeires with a 10 chance of facing the KBD and living._

_But before he was confronted with the mighty King Black Dragon; he vanished off the face of runescape. Leaving his small band with no chance of surviving the KBD. _

_Xeirei and Xeirax were given aid by the white knights and Xeirax was thrown in jail while Xeirei became new captain of the white knights._

_Everything worked out for everyone in the end. Except of course for Jagex staff that had to repair all the damages that happened while they were on vacation. That was soon written in a large book in the Varrock library. A monument was also established in Varrock town square to those who died._

_Xeires was sent to a dark dungeon that was accessed by a teleport lever conveniently located next to KBD lever. He was made a level 375 NPC that dropped dragon items, and trimmed rune armor. He also always dropped 50k or more every time he died. The special thing is that he has 2 pet black dragons that stand inbetween you and him, along with some lvl 48 hobgoblins. If you beat him, there is a chance you'll get a special dragon sword that was enchanted so when you killed a foe, the sword crafted the soul and sucked it into the blade giving you 1 charge per 10 souls and could hold 5 charges. You could use the charge and give you 25 of the damage you do and add it to your health then give you 5 hp when the charge ended after 30 seconds. It also gave you +2 to slash and stab stats than a dragon longsword. Thus the Blade was called the Soul Crafter._


End file.
